Waking Up
by sammygirl
Summary: Waking up somewhere she didn’t recognize was not something she enjoyed. But for Olivia Benson, waking up somewhere she knew all too well was worse. First Story! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story so be nice! Reviews are encouraged. xox-sammygirl**

**

* * *

**

Waking up somewhere she didn't recognize was not something she enjoyed. But for Olivia Benson, waking up somewhere she knew all too well was worse. As she looked to her left, she saw Elliot's sleeping form and all of her fears were confirmed. Sneaking out of his bed she knew she had made a huge mistake. Taking the sheet with her she ventured to the bathroom they once shared.

Turning on the shower she let the room steam before dropping the sheet and surveying the damage to her body. Purpling love bites covered her neck and chest, as well as one on her inner thigh. Stepping into the spray, she let the hot water wash all the evidence of Elliot off her. The one thing it couldn't erase is the one she wanted gone the most. Their past.

Getting out of the shower she brushed her teeth, still trying to erase the evidence of their mistake. Then, the one event that she never could have wanted less happened. Elliot walked in.

"Shit!" Olivia exclaimed, shocked by his entrance. "You scared the hell out of me, El." Trying not to stare at his bare chest, she looked into his icy blue eyes that seemed to be fixed on the love bite forming on her left breast. Having him stand there was reversing the effects of the shower she just took, and she knew that he took pleasure in making her sweat.

"I don't think I scared you more than you scared me. Like having you sneak out of my bed didn't scare me?" His icy gaze never waivered. "What were you thinking, Liv? Did you want me to forget? I can't. I never will. And you have to know that I will never, ever, feel worse for whatever it was that I did."

"Whatever it was that you did?! El, are you kidding me? Is that your idea of an apology? An apology for ruining the best thing I ever had? I know that it was part me, but there is no way that you sleeping with someone else was _my_ fault at all." With that, she grabbed her clothes and haphazardly threw them on. The last she saw of the apartment she once shared with the love of her life were the tears running down from his blue eyes the lips she still loved.

* * *

**TBC? What do you think!? Sorry it was so short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all of the reviews on chapter 1, you are all great! Sorry these have been short, they get longer the more the story develops I promise! As always, tell me what you think! xox- sammygirl**

* * *

Once she left the apartment, she knew she had made mistake after mistake that morning. Driving back to her own apartment, she realized she had made the wrong choice. Seeing his tears only confirmed what he had been trying to tell her for the last 6 months. He still loved her. And she still loved him.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Olivia said speeding through an illegal U turn back to Elliot's.

Frantic knocking brought Elliot away from his bottle unwillingly. As he got up, his head spun but he ignored it. When looked through the peep hole and saw Olivia standing there with silent tears running down her face, his headache faded. Throwing the door open, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

Elliot knew that Olivia was never broken by a man, and would sure as hell never break down because of a man. "Liv, I know I fucked up, I am so sorry. I love you, Angel, I always will."

With this, Olivia looked up through her tears, and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pushed her way through his lips with her tongue, and was satisfied when she heard him groan as she rubbed her tongue over his slowly. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies together. This caused Elliot to stop Olivia sensed this and pulled away.

"What's wrong, babe?" Elliot looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she had no problem. "El? I don't understand."

"Liv, what made you change your mind? Why did you come back? You hated my cheating ass 45 minutes ago."

"I saw you cry today. It made me realize that you were truly sorry and that you still loved me. Even though I heard you say it so many times it took me until today to believe it."

"God, Olivia, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He crashed his lips to hers and pulled her flush against him. Olivia moaned as he ran his hands over her stomach and up to the underside of her breasts.

"Take me to bed, El. I need you." Olivia said with that sexy smile that Elliot loved so much.

"Have you ever had to ask me twice?" Elliot smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! So this may not seem like what was going to happen from reading chapter 1, but I have a plan! Also, this is the first time I've written smut so forgive me if it's terrible! xox-sammygirl**

* * *

"El, babe, stop." Olivia moaned as he sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck, only half meaning it. As he brought his hands back up the sides of her stomach she felt the familiar throbbing between her legs. She turned around and used her nimble fingers to pull Elliot's white t-shirt above his head, revealing his chest to her.

"God, I love your body." She said, as she ran the palms of her hands over his abs. He, in turn, felt his body start to respond. Olivia felt his hands on her back, below her shirt. She pulled her black shirt over her head, showing Elliot the same black lace bra that he had seen the night before.

"Angel, I will never get enough of you." She heard Elliot say as she wiggled out of her snug dark denim jeans. She pulled Elliot's jeans down, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When she pushed her tongue through his lips, she took his tongue in her mouth and sucked lightly.

"Liv, God, I missed you." He said as she brought their chests together. Elliot reached behind her and undid the cups of her bra. As her breasts began to spill out, Elliot gasped. Olivia chuckled knowing that seeing her topless always did him in. After she was clothed only in her panties, Olivia brought him to his bed and pinned him beneath her. "Angel, you know I love you, don't you?" Elliot said to her as she kissed her was down his chest to the top of his boxers. She responded by taking him in her hand. Elliot gasped, "Liv, my God." As she tightened her grasp, he involuntarily bucked his hips into her hand. "Baby, it's your turn now." Elliot said with that sexy smirk that she loved so much.

Elliot pulled Olivia onto the bed and kissed the love bites that were forming. When he reached the top of her panties, she felt more wetness seep into the lace covering her wet folds. Elliot brought his fingers down to her folds and ran his middle finger across her slit. "Mmph, El." With this, he pushed his finger between her folds and put his thumb against her clit. "Oh my God, El!" When her face started to contort into pleasure, he stopped.

Olivia needed him more than she needed her next breath. She flipped him onto his back while pulling her panties off. She then sat her wetness on his stomach. "Angel, you're so wet." Olivia then pushed herself back and found out just how much he really had missed her. "Baby, I missed you so much," Elliot said to her, "You have to know that." When she heard this, Olivia raised herself up and pulled his entire arousal into her body. "Oh, baby, I missed you too," Olivia said in a voice that was laced with pleasure.

Elliot looked up at the sight in front of him and almost came just at that. When Olivia started rolling her hips faster above him while taking her lower lip between rows of perfect teeth, he knew she was close. "Liv, take it, it's yours, baby." Elliot said to her. "El…I can't. I need you… you to be there with me." Olivia said between gasps of breath.

When she locked eyes with Elliot she could no longer hold her orgasm at bay. She felt her arousal blooming within her, starting with the pit of her stomach and radiating to her toes. "EL! Oh my GOD!" She screamed as her release took hold of her. She felt her walls spasm uncontrollably. Elliot pumped into her once more before falling of the edge himself. Olivia kept rolling her hips, needing to keep this going. Her walls were still fluttering around Elliot, and damn him if he was going to let her come down from her high.

He flipped them quickly and started pushing into her lightly. "Oh, El!" When she started to feel her body start to respond again she met him thrust for thrust. "Harder, babe, harder." He answered her request, pushing into her harder and faster. Olivia could not believe that she was almost there again. Elliot could sense it too. Knowing that he didn't have much longer, Elliot pushed into her faster still while putting his finger between them firmly on her clit. "Elliot!" Olivia screamed as her second orgasm of the night took over all of her senses. Colors erupted behind her eyes and the only thing she could feel was Elliot's warmth of release spreading through her body and all she could hear was her name leaving his lips. "Liv, Angel, my God!"

"God El, that was amazing." Olivia said as he collapsed next to her.

"Yeah, Angel, it was." Elliot responded. "Goodnight, Liv, I love you." Those three words were the last she heard before she fell asleep in his bed once again.

* * *

**Review! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Here's chapter 4. _Italics are flashbacks, _and I'm not crazy about the end, but let me know what you think. Thanks to all who are reviewing, you always make my day :) xox-sammygirl**

* * *

As Olivia awoke to the feeling of Elliot's hand across her belly she realized that she had royally fucked up. Again. The clock was blinking 5:43 AM. When she looked around she couldn't knock the aching feeling that she shouldn't have done what she did. Calmly, she removed Elliot's arm from her naked body and stood up. Putting her face in her hands Olivia decided to do the thing she was best at. Run. She threw on her bra, Elliot's white NYPD t-shirt and the jeans she had been wearing. It would be warm enough for the mild March morning that it was. When she turned to Elliot's sleeping form she could not resist walking over and placing a feather light kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry."

When Olivia got in her car, she let it all out. She cried for what he had done to her, and she cried for herself for crawling back to him. Olivia knew that they had a lot of shit to deal with and she could not keep going back to him without talking about it. Getting Elliot to talk was not something she enjoyed, and it was one of the things that tore them apart all of those months ago. After her emotional release, Olivia pulled into the dimly lit 6 AM roads that would lead her back to her apartment.

For the past 6 months, Olivia has truly been living in her own apartment. While her and Elliot were together they shared his place because it was bigger. Olivia had brought most of her necessities over there and she knew that he still had most of them. In her fit of rage when she left she only took what she could grab…

"_You did WHAT?!" Olivia screamed. "Who was it? Was she hot? Did she put out more than me? What was it about her, El, huh? Why did you have to fuck her and not come home to me? Am I not good enough for you?!" Olivia damned her tear ducts for the river that was coming from her eyes. _

"_No, Ange—"_

"_Don't you DARE call me that anymore, El. If I were still your angel you wouldn't have done this to me. You don't fuck someone else and then come home and tell your girlfriend and __**best friend**__ of 10 years that you love them. You do that to someone you hate, El. You do that to your devil." Olivia spat back at him. She could not control the feelings that were swirling inside of her; anger, hate, disgust, but mostly disappointment and inferiority. Why would he go to someone else? What had she done wrong?_

"_Olivia, God fucking damnit! Stop!" He grabbed her wrists and prevented her from taking her lotion from the dresser. "I still love you. You have to know that. It was a huge mistake for me to do this to you." He pulled her close and all she could do was weakly fight him and continually produce tears. "She meant nothing. Nothing at all." _

"_Then why did you go and ruin us?!" Olivia questioned as she swiped her arm across the mantel that held their favorite pictures together. "That's what our relationship is now, El. Shattered. Gone. Forgotten. I can't even look at you right now." Olivia then went into the bathroom and threw her shampoo into her purse, along with her mascara and her favorite lipstick. When she reentered the bedroom they shared she grabbed her favorite pairs of underwear, her black lace set, her purple lace set, and her red lace set, along with her black t-shirt. "Whatever is still here you can have. I don't want anything to do with anything you touched anymore." She said with her back still turned to him. With that she left the bedroom. _

"_Liv, baby, please don't do this." He begged, trying to pull her back to him. _

"_I have to, El. But don't make this out to be my fault. I know I wasn't the best girlfriend all the time, but I was always, __**always**__ faithful to you. I loved you more than anything in the world and you took that away from me. This is your doing, Stabler. Don't choke on it." And those were the last words he heard from her in the apartment that once held so many memories. _

_Elliot sat in his living room after finally letting out all the anger he felt on his kitchen wall. Why had he done this to her? What the fuck was his problem? He now had to make it right. He had to show her how much he still loved her, his Angel. _

Six months. That is how long she had gone without making him talk about it again. She wanted to talk to him about it, really she did, but as much as she loved him she knew that when he didn't want to talk, he made sure he didn't. Olivia made it her mission to get him to talk about it. "Tomorrow," she said to her empty apartment. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Olivia heard a knocking at her door, "Who would be at my door at 6AM?" She thought to herself. The moment she opened the door, she wished she hadn't.

* * *

**Review! And always if you have ideas or anything feel free to pm or email me. xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been so long, the holidays were rough. But not as rough as going back to school! Here's chapter 5. As always, tell me what you think. Hope everyones holidays were amazing. xox sammygirl**

* * *

"What the fuck was that shit you just pulled, Olivia?"

"Go away, Elliot. I thought by leaving your bed this morning I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you." Olivia said while still standing in the doorway.

"No Liv, we need to talk about why you keep leaving me." Elliot said, standing firm in the hallway. "I thought….because of yesterday, well…" He trailed off.

"You thought that just because we had sex that everything was going to be okay? That because I came crawling back into your arms that I was just going to forget everything that you caused me to feel? That I was going to forget that you slept with another woman? No, El, that's not how this works." Olivia sternly said.

"Then tell me how I can fix this! When you left you told me that I took the best thing in your life away, but that also took you away from me. You were—still are—the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tell me what I can do to get you back. I need to have you back, Liv. My world doesn't exist without you. I lo—" He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a phone.

"Benson," Olivia answered. "Okay," Elliot could only hear one side of the conversation that he assumed was with his captain. "Well what's going on? What do we have to do?" Now Elliot was interested. What _was_ going on? "Okay, see you there. Thanks."

"That was the cap, we have to go in. He'll fill us in when we get there." Olivia then went back into her apartment to change, leaving Elliot standing in the hallway. "Oh, and El?" Olivia yelled from her bedroom, "This conversation is not over, nor have we fixed anything. So let's just go to work and do it well, okay?" By the time she finished, she was standing in front of him. Elliot nodded and whispered an _okay. _

When the pair entered the station they went straight to the captains office. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you two, but right now, I really don't care." The captain said seconds after Elliot and Olivia had sat down. "I need you two to be top notch for this one, okay?" Both detectives nodded.

"Cap, what are we dealing with here?" Olivia asked.

"We have a… situation with a couple of your child victims," Cragen said, obviously not knowing how his detectives would respond to the news. "The Daniels' girls were taken hostage by their father."

Olivia got up from her chair, "That's all I need to hear to nail the bastard."

Cragen looked at her sadly, "Sit down, Liv." She did.

"He killed both Samantha and Nina. I know that you two worked hard on this one, and now I need you two to nail him to the wall. Got it?" They nodded. "Good, now get out of here."

When Olivia arrived at her apartment, it was the first time she noticed that Elliot was still with her. Walking through the entrance, she put her keys on the side table and looked at Elliot. No, not looked, stared. Bored holes in him. "I…uh, shower." Olivia mumbled as she almost ran to the back of her apartment in the direction of her bedroom.

Getting into her bathroom, Olivia threw off her clothes and turned the spray on as hot as it would go. Steppng into the steam, she lost it. Olivia Benson was not one to break down, and today, she did. Thinking about those little girls had her crying out for all that she had lost, including Elliot.

About ten minutes after Olivia had left, he heard screaming coming from her bathroom. Elliot got up from his spot on the couch and ran into her bathroom, only to find her sitting on the floor of the shower with hot spray swimming around her. "Oh, Liv," Elliot said, lifting her up and turning off the shower. He grabbed a towel for her and took her into the bedroom.

Neither of them knew how long they had been cuddled up oh Olivia's bed, but both of them knew that it was comfortable. When Olivia's sobs had subsided, she realized that she was wet and naked in Elliot's arms and he was more than fully clothed.

"Shit, El, I'm sorry." Olivia said, while trying to cover herself with the small towel she damned herself for buying. "I didn't mean…I, uh,… Sorry I totally lost my shit there for a minute." She said, more than slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine, Angel, I always want to take care of you." When Olivia heard him say this, she knew what he was thinking, She felt his breathing become more shallow, only now fully addressing the fact that she was not nearly as clothed as he and had been squirming around in his lap.

"El, I think you should go." Olivia said, but then immediately regretting it when she saw the dissapointment on his face. "I mean… just until I get dressed, I don't need you in here watching me change, it will only heighten my desire not to have this conversation with you." With this, Elliot smiled, and left the room.

While dressing herself, Olivia thought about all of the things she wanted to tell him. She still loved him, she needed him, without him in her life she was nothing. She also thought about the terrible things that she said to him, and the things that he said to her. Love isn't always enough, she thought, growing sick to her stomach at how cliché that sounded.

"I, Olivia Benson, will not go out there and lose my shit again." She repeated these words over and over to herself hoping they would cease the feelings she had to curl up in his lap and cry for everything that was. Everything that they had, and everything that they had lost. For Samantha and Nina, two little girls that she wished she could have spared.

"Liv?" She heard her name called from the other room. Knowing that she had been gone too long, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

When Olivia walked out of the room, Elliot remembered why he started calling her 'Angel' in the first place. Dressed in a white t shirt that undoubtedly belonged to him at one point, and a pair of tight black yoga shorts, she had never looked more beautiful to him. Seeing her in his clothes always made him tighten and this was no exception. Watching her saunter over to the couch and cross her legs under herself was one of the most natural things he'd seen her do, and he just then realized how erotic it was. _Keep it together, Stabler. Remember that she wants to __**talk**__ not fuck until you both can't think anymore._

"El, I just wanted to say that—" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Before her body could process it, her mind said no and pushed him away weakly.

"That shit like that can't happen! You cant just assume that you can kiss all of my problems away! Today, I lost two girls. Two! They were just babies, El. Seven and nine. They hadn't even hit middle school yet. I can't bear to think about the fact that I caused that. If I hadn't gotten so involved I would have been able to see that he was still gunning for them! He **killed **them! And now they are gone and it's my fault. I have to love with that. Tell me that you can kiss it better! Tell me that us having sex is going to fix that! I can't go through this again knowing that we aren't going to talk; we cant just fuck it out, El." She looked up at him with beads of water running down her face and onto the column of her throat.

"Liv, first, **none** of what happened was your fault. You can't save all of them, baby, you can't. You're only human. And second, I know that we can't," He made air quotes, "Fuck it out. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to make you feel better when you get down like this. Knowing that sex is one way to release your tension, it is the one I go for first. And about the kiss, I'm sorry, I just saw how beautiful you were and realized that I didn't want to lose you again. And I am willing to do anything to make you believe that when you wake up in my bed, you can stay there and not run off."

Hearing these words, Olivia pounced. Pressing her lips firmly to his she ran her hands across the expane of his chest through his shirt. When oxygen became an issue, Elliot pulled away. "El?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes, baby." He stated while kissing the tears away from her throat.

"Did you mean it? Will you work with me on this? Can we try again?" She asked shakily, not being able to handle the pleasure of him sucking on her neck.

"Angel, with all of my heart."

"Thank God." Olivia muttered just before she pulled the tails of his shirt from his pants, then undoing his belt.

When he was shimmied out of his pants, and ridded of his shirt he realized that she was far more dressed than he. When he sat abck down and she stradled him, he took the opportunity to push the black shorts down her firm backside and toned legs. "God, Livia." He stated when she was ridded of the offending garment.

With his comment, she stood up, now wearing only his tattered t shirt, and waltzed into the back of the apartment. When she had gotten about 4 feet, she turned around and gave him the sexiest smile she could muster, then turned her head and walked all the way to the bedroom, making sure to shake her ass a little bit more than usual on the way.

* * *

** Hehe, cliffy! The smut is coming I promise! The more reviews the faster the update ;)**

**Also, forgive any spelling errors, it's late!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry, I know it's been a bit. Exams are killing me! Hope this is up to par, it's smutty, but nothing you wouldn't expect. As always, let me know what you think! xox- sammygirl

* * *

When Olivia reached the bedroom, she hoped that Elliot would follow her. She knew that screwing him senseless wasn't going to help their relationship, but at least it would make the throbbing sensation in between her legs go away.

Olivia was startled when Elliot entered the room. "You know that I love all of those lacy sets you have, but truly, you are never sexier than when you are in my shirts and nothing else." When he walked closer to her, she knew that he was going to make her believe it.

Touching the tops of her thighs, he started. "The way that it cuts you just here," ticking the flesh only made the river flowing between her folds grow. "God, it just makes me hard knowing that if you bend over I would be able to see your ass," He groaned while stroking the space where her thighs became the curve of her bottom. "And all of the beautiful treasures attached to it."

Moving upwards on his journey, he stopped at her stomach. "These shirts make your stomach look more gorgeous than it already is. They make it seem like you are all flat, amazing, sexy abs until it reaches here," He halted his movements at the underside of her breasts. Olivia moaned something she hoped sounded like his name.

"You already know that your breasts are my favorite part of your body. But these shirts are something else for them. The way that they hug your nipples when they peak for me," He rubbed his thumbs against her sensitive buds, making them pearl against his hands. "The way that the curve is shown here," Elliot took two fingers and pulled them from the top of her left to the bottom, and repeated with the other side. Olivia was getting so worked up from him describing what she does to him, she didn't know how long she was going to last. "And of course, the way that it leaves your neck and collarbone exposed, it makes me want to kiss you there all night."

With that, Olivia attacked his mouth with her own, and her tongue forced its way into her mouth. Elliot used her distraction against her, picking her up and putting her down on her back on the bed. He then took his strong hands and pushed the t-shirt that had been taunting him up over her head.

Olivia, anticipation almost killing her, put her feet flat up on the mattress. "Unngh, El!" She groaned as the cool air hit her searing hot core. Elliot then took in the sight before him. Olivia was on her back on her bed, feet pulled up so that her center was on display for him. Her chestnut hair was glowing in the dim light of her room, and her face was laced with pleasure. Her breasts were swaying with her heavy breathing and her stomach was clenched almost as tight as his jaw as he looked at her core. She was swollen and ready for him, throbbing, and shiny with her arousal for him. Olivia was opened for him like a flower blooming in the spring. In heat, he noted. When he heard her sighs of frustration he realized that he should start his descent onto her body.

Elliot started with kissing her lips. It was a hungry, deep kiss that only served to arouse Olivia more. He then moved his lips to putting wet kisses along her jaw line and neck. When he got to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy, he simply let his tongue graze over it slightly, followed by his lips. "El, please!" Olivia moaned when he did this again. Deciding that he had tortured her neck enough he moved to her breasts. Noting that her nipples were still beaded, he took one in his mouth and began to suckle, while putting his thigh between Olivia's legs. He felt her throbbing faster as he did this, so he switched to the twin and repeated the same process. When he reached her navel, he swirled his tongue in and around it, and then placed a kiss on her hipbone.

When he reached his final destination, he ran his fingers through her wetness and up to her button. Elliot then pushed slightly on the nub and saw Olivia's face being to sweat. "It's okay, baby." Elliot said to her, "you're almost there." He then gave her the signature shit eating grin and ran his fingernail from the bottom of her channel to the top and back to the bottom again. When he restarted his track, Olivia came violently, "Oh my God! El, baby!" She screamed as his fingers continued their rampage on the only part of her body that was important to her now.

Olivia regained her place on the planet after coming down from the unnaturally amazing orgasm the Elliot gave her. She knew that now it was her turn to make him feel the way he had just made her...her way.

After kissing Elliot passionately, Olivia brought her middle finger to her own lips and kissed it lightly. She then pushed her finger between Elliot's parted lips, loving the feeling of his tongue encasing the tip. When Olivia pulled her finger from his warm mouth, she brought it between her breasts, and down to her navel. By the look in Elliot's eyes, she knew that her plan was working. From her toned stomach, Olivia brought her finger back to her folds where his had been not five minutes earlier. She repeated Elliot's actions, running her finger through her dampness, but then did what he had not. She pushed the digit into herself and let the moan she had been trying to stifle rip through her.

"My. God." Elliot groaned in frustration as he watched Olivia pump her middle finger in and out of the place he wanted to be buried. Olivia never broke her eye contact with him, and god damn, she knew that when he looked into her eyes during sex there was no turning back. Her eyes were glassy and wide, the color darker than her usual chocolate. Her breasts were heaving and her stomach was coated in the thinnest sheen of perspiration. Elliot could see her nether lips clenching from where he sat, and Olivia's fingers were covered in her need for him. While he was watching her, he almost forgot about the serious erection he was growing at the bottom of his abdomen. Olivia caught him begin to touch himself and immediately stopped what she was doing. With a hiss coming from between her teeth when she removed her fingers, she dragged her drenched fingers from the bottom of his stomach to his lips. Elliot proceeded to lick all of the evidence from her fingers and kiss her with a fire he hoped she always remembered.

Elliot took control. He flipped their bodies so that his chest was over hers, and with their heavy breathing, he could feel her nipples graze his chest whenever he took a breath.

"God, Livia, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Elliot said as he ran his hands across the expanse of skin between her breasts.

"If it's anything close to what you do to me." She said to him with a sexy smirk. Elliot then pushed into her with force, causing Olivia to groan in pleasure.

"Take no prisoners tonight, El." She said to him while raising her hands above her head, showing him that she was his. Elliot ran his hands from the top of her back, down to her ass and supped it lightly. This caused Olivia to moan and throw her head back in ecstasy; Elliot took this as his opportunity to open her up further. His hands fought their way from the curve of her back to the insides of her thighs, where they pushed apart to bring her legs outward.

With the new angle, Elliot sheathed himself further inside of her. Eliciting a groan form his throat. As he looked at the woman beneath him, he swore he swelled larger within her. He loved her. He did. And he would do anything to make her feel the same way about him again.

"Olivia." Elliot said sternly.

"Mmm, yes, babe." Olivia said, her voice encased by pleasure.

"Will you do something for me?"

With a glimmer in her chocolate irises, she smiled. "Of course babe." She said, while bringing her arms down from their position above her head and putting them on his lower back.

"Tell me you need me."

Olivia felt her orgasm clawing its way through her body, but desperately tried to keep it down so she could play with him. "God, baby, I need you." She said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Tell me… tell me you can't live without me." Elliot said on his next thrust.

"I never would be able to." She said, her voice sounding more desperate than she would have liked.

"Tell me you love me." He said, locking eyes with her.

Olivia was thrown. She did. She knew she did. But could she tell him? Last time she gave him her heart he broke it. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the tears pooling.

"I. Love. You." Olivia said, and not five seconds later her orgasm took over her body. All of the feelings of worry and insecurity were lost. Her toes curled and her nails dug into his back. She felt her stomach tighten more than it ever had in her life, and her walls were throbbing uncontrollably around Elliot.

When Elliot heard her say this, he was done for. His body stiffened and he let a groan fight its way out of his lungs. Olivia was beautiful. And she loved him. _Thank God, _Elliot thought.

"El…I—" Olivia was cut off by his fingers pressed against her lips.

"Shh, baby." When Olivia heard him call her that, it caused her to once again let go of her feelings of doubt, and drift off to sleep. "You are my angel."

Those were the last words she felt hit her ears before she succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! I know it's been a bit, I'm sorry! Hope this was worth the wait. It's a bit short, and _flashbacks are in italics. _When it changes from flashback to present, the font becomes normal. Enjoy! Review! xox-sammygirl**

* * *

Nine hours. Elliot had been with him nine hours. The time it takes to put in a full day at work. The time it takes to give birth to a child. The time he had been gone.

Nine. That was the number that was flashing in Olivia's mind. Her captain barking orders through a walkie-talkie brought her out of her thoughts.

Nine hours ago, she wasn't crying. She wasn't wrestling the thought that he wouldn't make it out of this. Nine hours ago….

_Olivia woke up to the feeling of absence where Elliot should be. Shit. _

"_El?" She whimpered, sounding more desperate and frantic than she wanted. _

"_Babe, I'm right here." He said, emerging from the shower. Flashing a smile, he said, "Don't worry." _

"_Why are you up? It's early." Olivia questioned. _

"_Cragen called. They found Daniels. I'm going to get him." He said, pulling his pants on. _

_Olivia sprang up, "Not without me you aren't." Elliot knew there was no way she would sit rather than jump at this guy. _

"_Okay, Angel. Get dressed, we'll run by the station and find out what the plan is." Elliot said while buttoning his shirt. _

"_Where is he?" Olivia's voice came from the shower she got into without Elliot noticing. _

"_Holed up in an abandoned warehouse." At that moment Olivia flinched. Warehouse. Gitano. Where all of the shit started. She would have to deal with that later. _

"_Anything else?" She said. Olivia had seemed to appear right next to Elliot in no time at all._

"_I have never seen you shower that fast," Elliot said with a chuckle, "And no, not yet. He seems to be alone." _

"_Okay. Let's go." _

_After they got to the station they were wired and padded. They were going in. Olivia was itching to get at Mark Daniels. He killed two children that she would have been proud to call her own. They were sweet and beautiful despite what he did to them. She was going to get him. _

_When they got in the car, Elliot could tell that Olivia was wound tightly. _

"_Liv, breathe. You will get him. __**We **__will get him." He said, while grabbing her hand on the console between their seats. _

"_I love you." She said out of the blue. "Just in case..." She trailed off. _

"_Olivia Benson, do not think like that. Gitano was… a freak circumstance. If one of us ever had to leave a situation like that I would want it to be you. You are my everything and I could never live knowing that I was responsible for you giving your life. I love you, and I will tell you again when we get out of this." _

Olivia was jolted from her thoughts by the crack of a gunshot.

With a voice that seemed foreign to her, she screamed.

"Elliot!!" She ran out of the van, into the rain, and before anyone could stop her, she disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.

_When they arrived at the warehouse, they went in as a team. Elliot and Olivia took the middle, Fin took the left side, and Munch took the right. Just as Olivia opened her mouth to say something, they heard a gunshot. _

"_Shit!" Olivia went to tend to Fin, who had been shot in the stomach. As Fin was telling her that he was fine, and was going to continue on that way, a voice cut through the darkness. _

"_OLIVIA!" A male voice that she recognized only as Mark Daniels grabbed her attention, and she ran toward it. _

"_Liv!" Another voice echoed. _

"_El?" Where was he? Did Daniels have him? Olivia was floored when she saw the one thing she had feared since that infamous day on Canton Road. _

_Daniels had a gun to Elliot's head, and her gun was pointed at him. _

"_Olivia," Elliot said in a voice that was eerily calm, "I need you to get out of here. Take Fin and Munch with you. Send me Z, Bobby, and two more uniforms. You will not be here for this, Angel." A silent tear ran down Olivia's face. _

"_Yes, Olivia," Daniel's spat, "Get the FUCK out of here. It's a mans job. You wouldn't be able to do it anyway." With that, Olivia held her gun tighter and pointed it more difinitivey at his head. _

"_Livia, please." Elliot begged her, "I need you to go run point from the van. Do this for me. I love you. Don't ever forget that, Angel. I. Love. You." Elliot felt one tear run down his cheek. _

_Olivia was sobbing now. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't. She always had his back. Always. This was no exception. When Olivia looked into his icy pools, she knew that she had to comply with his request. _

"_I love you, babe," a sob wracked through her frame, "I'll see you down there." _

"_YOU'LL SEE HIM IN HELL!" Daniels screamed at her as she took Munch to help her get Fin out without killing him. _

When Olivia re-entered the warehouse, she lost her footing, and realized that she had tripped on a familiar pair of hands, in a very familiar pair of handcuffs.

* * *

**Cliffy, again. Review to find out what happens!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! I know that it has been AGES since I've posted, but I'm back in the game! Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review!!! Love you all! xox- sammygirl**

* * *

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed for the second time that night.

"Liv?" Olivia could hear his voice but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She made her way through the darkness until she saw a pair of broad shoulders casting a shadow. When she saw him, she started running. She didn't know where she got the energy, but she had it.

Before Elliot knew it, Olivia was in his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her tears were soaking his neck. The fact that she was in his arms made his entire ordeal real. The captain was attempting to get Elliot's attention, but the only thing he noticed in that moment was Olivia. The thought of never getting to hold her, touch her, be around her again, would have killed him before Daniels had the chance.

TV cameras and crews surrounded Elliot as he came out of his Olivia-induced trance. He pushed his way through them to the Captain. Elliot asked for permission to leave and take Olivia home and it was granted without a second thought. Cragen's only catch was that Elliot and Olivia both had to meet with Huang and talk about their ordeals. For once, the Don was more concerned about Elliot's emotions than Olivia's. Elliot is famous for bottling up what is going on inside, and because of this he was worried for Liv's safety.

The next thing Olivia knew she was once again in Elliot's arms, but this time she was being carried upstairs.

"El?" Olivia sleepily questioned, "What is going on?"

Elliot giggled at her grogginess, "We're going up to bed, babe. Worrying took a lot out of you today. We can sleep as long as we want to tomorrow but then we both have to go talk to George."

"Mmmm, okay." Olivia said, drifting off again. "I love you, Elliot."

As Elliot put her down onto the bed and wiggled her out of her shoes and clothes he said softly, "I love you too, Angel. And I'll never let you go."

With that, he changed, climbed into bed behind her, and pulled her flush against him as he fell asleep as well.

Olivia awoke to the feeling of soft lips on the back of her neck. When the sun hit her face, she realized that Elliot was fully awake behind her and probably had been for some time.

"How long have you been looking at my posterior, Stabler?" Olivia questioned with a sultry smile.

"Hmm, this time? About twenty minutes, but in general for about ten years." Elliot flirtatiously bantered.

Olivia laughed a full, eye brightening, laugh at his comment: "Don't let Kathy hear you say that! She'll kick both of our asses."

"I'd like to see her try, baby." Elliot said to her, before flipping her over and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

The kiss set a fire within Olivia. She brought her hands from Elliot's shoulders to his lower abdomen and untied the strings that were holding his pajama pants in place. Elliot then pulled his old NYPD Traffic t shirt off of Olivia and pulled away to admire her naked form.

"God, you're beautiful, Livia. I don't know what I would do without you." Olivia then sat on top of Elliot, and put her damp folds onto his lower stomach.

"El, don't talk about leaving. Ever. We are going to be together until we are both old and fat and deaf." With this, she brought his arousal into her slick channel.

"Liv, baby, I will never leave you." Elliot said as he began to thrust slow and lazy within her.

This was Olivia's favorite way to make love to Elliot, like lazy breakfast on a Sunday morning in the spring. It made it so clear to her how much he loved her when all of his movements were deliberate and slow. Olivia was reaching her climax surprisingly fast, and Elliot could sense it. He put the pad of this thumb onto her clit and she blew apart praising God and Elliot in the same breath. Elliot followed her stringing together her name and confessions of love.

After their love haze cleared, Olivia looked up at Elliot from her spot on his chest. "El, we've gotta go talk to George."

This brought Elliot back to reality. "Okay babe, I'm going to go shower and then you can, because God knows if we are in there together we will not get out of this house today."

While Olivia was in the shower, she contemplated what her life would be like if Elliot had died yesterday. When she did this the only thing she could do was cry, and that was not what she wanted to do _before_ she saw Huang.

Getting out of the shower, she got dressed and put on a bit of makeup before the pair made their way to the FBI to talk to Huang.

When they got to the door, George had already opened it. "Which one of you would like to go first?" He asked the two.

After looking at each other and shrugging, Olivia spoke up, "I'll go."

"Okay," George said, "Are you ready?"

With Olivia's nod, he brought her into his office and closed the door. Leaving Elliot alone in the waiting room with his feelings.


End file.
